Citrus Blood
by DarkAppleQueen
Summary: Era una noche de fiesta, una hermosa joven rubia de ojos verdes junto a su mejor amiga, van a bailar y festejar su cumpleaños, pero la noche dará un giro inesperado cuando se encuentren con una atractiva chica de cabello oscuro y ojos enigmáticos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, cómo están, bueno este es mi primer fanfic de citrus que se me ocurrió de alguna manera, espero que les guste y por favor critiquen**

 **Citrus no me pertenece y todas esas cosas :).**

 **...**

Es 7 de agosto y son las 8 de la noche, la luna brilla con intensidad y la noche es más oscura de lo normal. En la habitación de la casa de Harumin, está Yuzu colocándose coqueta para arrasar con todo en la fiesta de ésta noche, mientras su amiga aún decide que zapatos ponerse. El plan es ir y embriagarse en una Disco y bailar hasta el amanecer.

-No me vayas a dejar sola Harumin, que cuento contigo por si algún meloso se me tira encima- pronunciaba la rubia arreglando su cabello con una cola de caballo.

-No te preocupes, yo te cuido, no importa cual sea mi estado jajajaja.

-¿Ya estás lista para irte?- dijo repasando el brillo labial y mirándose al espejo.

-Si, vamos rápido, se supone que antes de las 12 la entrada es gratis, ya son las 10 de la noche!

-Creo que se nos fue de las manos la producción para la fiesta.

-Pero estamos para matar- dijo coqueta la castaña y guiñándole un ojo.

Una vez en la Disco, tuvieron que enfrentarse a la gran multitud que estaba haciendo la fila para entrar, como era día viernes, la cosa estaba bien concurrida. Amurradas y con frío, ya llevaban como 30 minutos con toda su impaciencia esperando entrar. De la nada, se acercan tres chicos a ellas, uno trigueño, otro moreno y un pelirrojo.

-Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están?, aburridas haciendo la fila puedo apostar.-dijo uno de ellos

-Sí un poco- respondió Yuzu

-Y vinieron solas , o … ¿ esperan a alguien?- preguntó otro

-¿Por qué quieres saber?- dijo Harumin con cautela.

-Tranquilas, solo estamos pasando el rato como ustedes y esperando para entrar, habló el pelirrojo del grupo.

Aún quedaban como 15 minutos más para llegar a la entrada, así que conversaron con ellos para pasar el rato, como se cayeron todos bien entraron juntos, bebieron un poco y comenzaron a bailar. La música era electrónica, a Yuzu le encantaba porque sentía que podía bailar de cualquier forma y libre. A Harumin se le ocurre mirar la hora y da en el clavo, es media noche, oficialmente es 8 de agosto.

-Es hora de mi abrazo de Feliz Cumpleños! – salta sobre la rubia.

-Muchas gracias, te quiero Harumin- Yuzu responde eufórica.

-Yo tabién, igoal, amiga, te quiro- dice eufórica y algo ebria.

-Dios… ¿ estás bien? Como que te costo pronunciar eso.

-Me duele el estómago- responde colocándose la mano sobre la boca.

-Corre, ¡corre al baño!- dice tomándola de la mano.

El sonido de la música retumbaba en las paredes del baño, Yuzu abrió la puerta apresurada, al mismo tiempo Harumin entraba y se agachaba colocándose en posición de vomitar, la rubia se ofreció a sostenerle el cabello, pero ella se rehusó, _Es su cumpleaños y no se lo iba a pasar acompañando en el baño a su ebria amiga_ \- pensó la castaña.

-Yuzu, vete a bailar, a mí se me pasaron los vodka. Estaré bien- decía entre arcadas.

-Ay Harumin – el sonido de las arcadas la hacía sentir más compasión por su amiga.

-En serio, si ya se me va a pasar, déjame estar aquí un rato sola y vuelvo- insistió.

-¿Segura?... Es que no puedo dejarte así.

-Si, vete… además el moreno como que algo quiere contigo, dime… ¿qué mejor regalo de cumpleaños que te de tu primer beso un chico como ese?, es súper guapo.

-Bueno, no lo sé…no estoy tan ebria como tú para hacer tanta locuras… como un beso- se excusaba sosteniendo la puerta del baño.

-Ay mierda, voy a vomitar- arcadas- Vete por favor, no quiero hacerlo contigo escuchando.

-Ok, ok te dejo testaruda, búscame en la barra te esperaré ahí- dijo mientras se iba.

-Ok! , ¡ahora anda por ese beso!

-Yuzu salió del baño sintiéndose mal por dejar a su amiga en ese estado, pero en vista de cómo se puso ¿qué más iba a hacer? A Harumin los vodka le cayeron mal, pero a ella comenzaba a hacerle efecto el alcohol, no lo eliminó de su cuerpo si no que al contrario estaba por toda su sangre causando los primeros estragos. La pérdida del equilibrio fue lo que más le afectó. Intentó caminar hacia la barra como había prometido, pero fue imposible llegar en ese estado y entre tanta gente, la Disco estaba llena de personas bailando, no había espacio casi para bailar, para variar entre el tumulto de personas sale el conocido trío a toparse con la rubia.

-Aquí estás ¿y tu amiga? - dijo el rubio

-Esstá en el baño, ya ssaldrá- la rubia intentaba hablar lo mejor posible.

-Si quieres nosotros la esperamos, tú ve a bailar- pronunciaba el pelirrojo empujándola hacia los brazos del moreno.

Ni cuenta se dio de cómo terminó estando en la mitad de la pista, bailando con el guapo chico moreno del grupo, él se pegaba más y más a su cuerpo. Ebria, no entendía muy bien por qué permitía que se acercara tanto a pesar de no quererlo tan cerca. _No quiero que mi primer beso sea así, bajo la influencia del alcohol, o quizás sí, quizás así tiene que ser_ \- comenzó a pensar cediendo al momento. Los labios del moreno rozaban los de ella, la rubia estaba prepara para recibirlo, fuere como fuere a suceder, ya no importaba, cerró los ojos esperando el ansiado contacto de sus bocas, pero nada pasó. Abrió uno de sus ojos para analizar la situación y lo que vio la despertó de cualquier efecto que el vodka pudiera tener sobre ella, el moreno con su boca abierta mostrando sus afilados colmillos, dispuestos a ser colocados sobre su cuello.

En un rápido movimiento, que no pudo esquivar, el chico la mordió en el hombro, ya que la rubia aunque no pudo lograrlo, al menos hizo el intento de huir. Yuzu no podía liberarse de su amarre. Lo peor de todo es que con la euforia de la fiesta nadie notaba lo que pasaba, sumado al ruido, nadie podría oírla ni siquiera gritar del dolor, como había hecho al recibir la mordida, ni siquiera Harumin. _Oh no, ¡Harumin!-_ pensó- _la abandoné con esos idiotas y ahora quizás está en peligro._

El moreno la miraba fijamente, un vampiro hambriento que no iba a dejar escapar a su víctima. Sabía que no tenía oportunidad ante él, asumió que iba a morir allí y la pobre suerte de Harumin, que sus cuerpos serían encontrados quizás donde y en qué estado, que quizás nunca las encontrarían y las harían desaparecer o quizás los vampiros succionan todo tu cuerpo hasta hacerte polvo, mil y una cosas pasaron por su mente. Arremetió contra ella una vez más, la rubia gritó de miedo, del horrendo miedo y sensación de fin, pero no hubo final. En vez de eso, encontró ante sus ojos a una hermosa joven de cabello largo y oscuro con los ojos azul violeta, que con su mano tomaba el rostro del vampiro, presionándolo hasta pulverizar su cabeza y hacerla cenizas.


	2. Chapter 2

Sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, ella habló inmediatamente después de lo acontecido...

-¿Dónde está la otra chica que vino contigo?- preguntó impasible.

-¿Qui- quién eres tú?- dijo sorprendida

-No hay tiempo para esto, tu amiga está en peligro- la tomó de la mano llevándola fuera de la Disco.

 _Harumin estaba en el baño_ \- respondió Yuzu como 20 minutos después de que le habían hecho esa pregunta, ya estaban bastante alejadas del lugar de la fiesta. La brisa de la noche se sentía fría y hacía que el cabello de la chica misteriosa flameara de una forma maravillosa - _Era tan hermosa-_ especulaba la rubia. Sus ojos eran lo que más le llamaba la atención, iba absorta observándola, flotando en el aire, como si fuera un sueño.

-¿Eres un vampiro también?

-Si- respondió seca y cortante, haciéndola estremecer.

-Entonces… ¿por qué me salvaste?

-Ellos estaban cazando en mi territorio, yo soy más… antigua… y por ende deben respetar mis límites.

-Eres más vieja que ellos…

-Antigua y poderosa. Ya estamos cerca, bajaremos aquí, el aroma de tu amiga va hacia esa dirección.

-¿Aroma…cómo lo conoces?

-Hueles a ella, porque te abrazó.

-¿Nos viste, estabas mirando? … ¿me estás ignorando?... espera, estamos… ¡volando de verdad! – gritó asombrada y aferrándose aún más a la desconocida vampira que la llevaba en brazos.

Ella no respondió y aterrizó con Yuzu en una esquina de la calle donde no había nadie. La dejó componerse un momento mientras analizaba el lugar. _No era un sueño, no era un sueño, era real, si estaba volando y me tenía en sus brazos… oh Wohaw, pero que regalo de cumpleaños-_ pensó la rubia emocionada.

La vampira de ojos azul violeta hundió su mirada, mientras la ensimismada Yuzu perdía su mente divagando si todo esto en realidad estaba pasando. La esbelta mujer se agachó levemente como si tomara un poco de impulso y se echó a correr a una velocidad impresionante, dejando a la rubia metros atrás. _¿Dónde… vas?-_ alcanzó a susurrar perpleja, observando que se desvanecía en el camino aquella misteriosa chica. Decidida a no quedarse sin hacer nada, la siguió como pudo.

De alguna manera logró dirigirse justamente donde la vampira había ido, era una fábrica abandonada con pinta lúgubre y sucia. Tragó saliva antes de mover su pie derecho en dirección al lugar. _Harumin esto lo hago por ti_ – se decía a sí misma para darse el valor, abriéndose paso al interior. Al entrar pudo notar que la fábrica estaba más estropeada de lo que imaginaba - _Quizás que se hacía aquí antes-_ caviló dada la impresión del sitio pero, ahora esas cosas no importaban, solo encontrar a su amiga y saber que estaba bien, esa era su preocupación constante.

Inquieta y asustada siguió avanzando, deseando encontrar una linterna o algo que la ayudase a ver mejor. Estar en las sombras le tenía los nervios de punta. Escuchó un sonido entre tanto silencio, como de pisadas, sintió correr una brisa fría por su espalda. Temerosa… pero curiosa, volteó dejando de lado su miedo, con un solo ojo abierto y con la boca entreabierta casi lista para gritar. Descubrió que detrás de ella estaba parada una larga y delgada sombra que se acercaba, sus ojos se congelaron y su cuerpo no le respondía, ni la voz ni las piernas estaban ahí para ella. La sombra venía cada vez más y más cerca, el terror dominaba sus sentidos, cerró los ojos con fuerza en un vano intento de sentirse protegida... y unas manos suaves y frías hicieron contacto con las suyas.

-Tranquila, soy yo- susurraba una agradable voz que se le hizo conocida.

-Eres tú, que alivio… - respiró hondo y sujetó aquellas manos con más fuerza.

-No debiste seguirme, además, estás tan alterada que ellos sentirán tus latidos a dos metros de distancia.- replicó la vampira.

-Pero… es mi amiga la que está en peligro, ¡no voy a abandonarla!, esto es mi culpa… si yo… - un dedo se posa sobre sus labios.

-No es tu culpa, iba a suceder igual, pero tienes suerte de que ese territorio fuera mío y que a mí no me guste alimentarme de chicas, sobre todo si son rubias- respondía encaminándose hacia las escaleras de emergencia.

Ambas subieron varios escalones, tenían que ser lo más silenciosas que pudieran. Yuzu se preguntaba por qué simplemente la vampira no volaba hasta donde quería llegar, sus pasos no se escucharían. Iba detrás de ella sin quitarle los ojos de encima. A pesar de tenerle cierto temor la consideraba fascinante. Su cabello negro, largo y liso sumado a sus ojos - _¿De qué color son, azules…violetas…ambos?_ \- intentaba adivinar. La esbelta y delgada figura se movía tan grácil, sus manos se veían delicadas, ya sabía lo tersa que era su piel – _Su pálida piel_ \- susurraba con voz interior y emocionada, recordando también lo fría que era. Dejándose llevar por el encanto de aquella mujer, sus ojos pasaron de admirar su cuerpo, a sus manos, sus muñecas, sus hombros, su cuello y hasta su rostro – _Es muy linda…bonita…no, hermosa, preciosa_ \- las palabras le quedaban cortas para describirla.

Yuzu no hallaba idioma que pudiera satisfacer su admiración. _Su mirada, la forma de sus ojos, sus pestañas largas, sus cejas, su nariz y su…boca_. Sus labios, son… perfectos – vacilaba apasionada. Sentía como los propios se secaron al notase reflexionando de esa forma sobre los labios de otra mujer. _¿Qué me está pasando, por qué pienso estás cosas?, nunca me había sucedido… que… deseará tanto a alguien… así… tan_ …- despertó de golpe. Una voz la sacudió de sus remolinos, era esa mujer que tanto la estaba confundiendo.

-Si vuelo, notarán más rápido mi presencia, mi aroma se esparciría más rápido en el aire- argumentó la chica de cabello negro, mientras seguía caminando sin mirar atrás.

-Ah… ya veo, entonces es mejor que caminemos-respondió la rubia- Espera… ¿cómo sabías que yo? … - fue interrumpida nuevamente.

-Puedo leer la mente - se limitó a responder.

-¡¿Qué?! , es decir que todo lo que he estado pensando en este momento tú... – Yuzu se puso roja como una manzana y se tapaba el rostro con las manos, su vergüenza sobrepasaba los límites conocidos.

-No creo que mis labios sean perfectos… y que yo sea así de hermosa, no exageres- comentó al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta que llevaba a la azotea.

Yuzu quedó pasmada por 30 segundos, antes de pasar por la puerta y seguirla. Sentía que algo en su corazón había pasado, por más ridículo que pareciera. El simple hecho de haberse enterado de todo lo que estaba pensando, aceleraba su corazón mucho más que cualquier efecto de adrenalina provocado por miedo o acción. Respiró hondo y se calmó, el rubor desaparecía poco a poco. Pasó por la puerta y vio a la vampira agachada y oculta detrás de una construcción, se dio cuenta que al otro lado estaban los dos chicos vampiros y Harumin.


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Harumin!-_ gritó en su interior. El alivio de ver que estaba a salvo y no le habían hecho daño, hizo que su mano tocara su pecho de forma innata. Los vampiros comenzaron a sospechar que alguien andaba cerca, probablemente por la agitación de Yuzu en ese momento. El pelirrojo se quedó con la castaña, mientras el otro comenzó a recorrer el área.

La vampira posó su mano en el hombro de Yuzu _\- No te muevas de aquí, déjame a mí esto_ \- le ordenó con ese tono de voz inmutable que se le hacía cada vez menos ajeno. Se quedó escondida, más por temor a desobedecerla que por otra cosa. La bella mujer iniciaba su avance en dirección del vampiro, en tanto Yuzu observaba a su amiga que estaba de rehén, - _Diablos ¿qué puedo hacer?... será mejor esperar_ \- especuló. Ansiosa y nerviosa, advirtió como la de cabello negro sigilosamente se posicionaba detrás del chico sin que la sintiera y que el pelirrojo la viera. Sus movimientos eran tan veloces y silenciosos que era como una sombra.

Sin la más mínima duda y con total frialdad, elevó sus pies del suelo para ponerse a la altura del vampiro, estirando sus manos para tomar la cabeza. Un poco de corriente llegó a la azotea meneando su oscura melena, su mirada cambió y agudizó. _Algo pasa_ \- deliberó Yuzu y tenía razón, esa brisa había provocado que se percataran de la presencia de ellas en el lugar. La vampira rápidamente giró con fuerza la cabeza del vampiro, quebrando su cuello al instante, al tiempo que el cuerpo de éste caía, la rubia miró donde estaba Harumin. El pelirrojo había tomado en brazos a su amiga y se preparaba a morderla. Se levantó y emprendió la carrera hacia ellos con las manos estiradas como si así pudiera alcanzar a evitar la desgracia.

La chica de cabello oscuro levitó a toda velocidad, llegando antes que Yuzu. Para interceptar el ataque puso su brazo entre la boca del vampiro y la castaña, siendo herida en la muñeca. Yuzu llegó justo para sostener a Harumin, que fue soltada inmediatamente transcurrida esa acción. Desmayada, cayó con todo su peso muerto sobre la rubia, terminando ambas en el suelo.

Los ojos verdes buscaron a la vampira, en sus pupilas se reflejaba como el pelirrojo se había apoderado de su brazo mientras la mordía con ímpetu, causándole tal dolor, que la vampira no podía evitar expresarlo en su rostro. Aquello le produjo una gran cólera a Yuzu, a tal punto que dejó a su amiga de lado para levantarse y ayudarla pero, había sobreestimado la situación. La vampira tomó con su otra mano el cabello del otro y lo lanzó hacia atrás haciendo que abriera su boca y la liberara al fin. Molesta y con su mano derecha bañada de sangre, abrió la palma de su mano sin siquiera acercase al vampiro, lanzándolo lejos y haciendo que se estrellase contra el suelo rompiendo uno de sus brazos. Finalmente ella se acercó, él temeroso se arrinconaba en una equina, ella se inclinó ante él y lo tomó a la fuerza besándolo.

Yuzu quedó atrapada por lo que acababa de pasar, solo podía observar confundida la situación. Vio que el vampiro se hacía cenizas poco a poco igual que el moreno de la Disco. _¿Qué está haciendo?_ \- se intrigó. Ya todo había terminado, ella se levantó y limpió de sangre sus labios, luego giró y miró directamente a Yuzu a los ojos sin decir nada. Sus pies avanzaron lentamente acercándose a la rubia, su caminar era seguro y seductor. El corazón de Yuzu parecía que explotaría a cada paso de la vampira, sus latidos iban _in_ _crescendo_ , tenía miedo… tenía un cosquilleo que subía y bajaba por su pecho.

Nuevamente sin darse cuenta, había sido apresada por el efecto alucinógeno de esa mujer. Percibió que estaba cerca de ella cuando sintió sus manos tomándola por la cintura, su respiración era cada vez más vertiginosa. La acercó a su regazo en un abrazo, estaban tan cerca que descubrió su aroma, era exquisito. Su cabello era tan suave como su piel, sentía que flotaba y era verdad, levitaba junto a ella hasta que apreció sus pies en el suelo. Abrió los ojos esperando encontrarla, pero solo sintió a Harumin que despertaba apoyada en su hombro.

\- Yuzu- esbozo débil, despertando adolorida.

\- Harumin, estás a salvo…- sonrió mientras acariciaba su cabello.

\- ¿Quién es ella?

\- ¿Quién?- preguntó sin sentido, quizás una parte de ella quería que todo fuera un sueño y que una persona así, tan bella… no fuera real.

\- Soy Mei, es un gusto conocerte al fin, Harumi – pronunció con una voz suave pero firme.

\- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- la castaña intrigada miró a su amiga, luego la soltó para examinar mejor a la desconocida.

Mei le relató lo ocurrido, Harumin colocaba caras a cada momento anonadado por la historia y la cumpleañera solo podía mirarlas en silencio, ya iba pérdida pensando. _Mei_ \- repitió con voz interior- _Así que se llama Mei…-_ suspiró después y se acercó a ambas encaminándose hacia casa.

\- Fue un gusto conocerte, Mei, no puedo creer que… ¡de verdad seas una vampira!, si te ves tan joven- murmuraba rápido la castaña despidiéndose a la entrada de su casa.

\- Los vampiros son inmortales Harumin – replicaba Yuzu, sintiendo vergüenza ajena por ese comentario.

\- Gusto en conocerte también, recuerda que para la próxima vez, puedes llamarme y avisarme sobre cualquier problema que tengas- respondía Mei serena.

\- Por su puesto, es más, para la otra fiesta que vayamos considérate invitada- decía sonriente Harumi – Ey, Yuzu, ¿te quedas conmigo no?

\- Eheheh ss – Yuzu iba a responder pero Mei habló más rápido.

\- Puedo llevarte hasta tu casa, si así lo deseas- se ofreció amablemente la vampira.

\- Bue- bueno, si insistes- Yuzu hablaba nerviosa.

La castaña que no es nada tonta, notaba la forma en que se miraban y se despidió de ambas entrando a su casa, no sin antes darse vuelta y gritar : _" Vamos Yuzu chií, !se valiente!"_ , guiñándole un ojo. La rubia abochornada se despedía haciendo cualquier gesto con la mano sin mirar a su amiga – _Te odio Harumin_ – pensaba con su otra mano sobre la frente.


	4. Chapter 4

\- ¿Tu casa queda muy lejos de aquí? – preguntó, sacándola del estado de vergüenza.

\- Sí… más o menos, si caminamos será como una hora y media.

\- ¿Estás muy apurada por volver?- sostenía la mirada en los ojos de Yuzu.

\- N- no osea ss-si…no sé – dijo finalmente la rubia totalmente dominada por los nervios.

\- Asumiré eso como un "No".

\- ¿Para qué preguntas si puedes leer la mente?- alegó intentando resguardarse de la situación.

\- Solo puedo si me concentro, en general eso sucede en momentos que requieren toda mi atención, como el anterior donde era importante saber que sucedía en el ambiente- se justificaba Mei.

Yuzu se quedó en silencio, había comprendido que ella en situaciones de necesidad usaría ese poder. Igual le preocupaba el hecho de que pudiera saber lo que pensaba, intentó imaginarse hasta lo más ridículo para quitar de su mente cualquier pensamiento que tuviera que ver con ella pero, era imposible. _Su aroma, su cabello, su piel, sus ojos… demonios… todo_ \- se decía - _¿a Harumin le pasará lo mismo que a mí con su presencia?, quizás es consecuencia de su poder vampírico, atraer así a la gente y cosas así_ \- cuestionaba. Seguían caminando, Yuzu cruzaba los dedos para que Mei no se diera cuenta de nada.

\- ¿Quieres que vayamos volando?- preguntó de pronto la vampira.

\- ¿Cómo?- dijo la rubia con los ojos grandes de sorpresa.

\- Sigue siendo tu cumpleaños- respondió seria.

\- ¿Me estás dando un regalo?...

\- Si no quieres, no…- la voz de la rubia le interrumpió enérgicamente.

\- ¡Si quiero!- gritó con emoción, a lo que Mei extendió su mano para tomarla del rostro.

Yuzu no entendía por qué fue que la tomó de esa manera, pero se dejó llevar por esa mano que acariciaba y tomaba su barbilla y la atraía hacia su cuerpo. Como un hechizo, cayó bajo el poder de los ojos fríos pero expresivos de Mei, que con su otra mano la tomó de la cintura, comenzando a flotar. Levitaron hasta lo más alto que podía llevarla, se veía toda la ciudad como si estuviera desde un avión. Yuzu estaba maravillada pero indecisa, no sabía si admirar las nubes y el paisaje o a aquella mujer tan bella frente a sus ojos. Después de unos segundos se decidió - _Definitivamente, eres lo más hermoso que he visto en vida_ \- pensó, escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Mei. La vampira no pudo ocultar su asombro por la comodidad con que se hundía en ella, por suerte Yuzu no la miraba, la poca sangre que le quedaba se le había subido a las mejillas.

\- Cuando el frío de la altura comenzaba a afectar a la rubia, bajaron al suelo y seguir la ruta caminando.

\- Me-Mei… - pronunció tímida.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Por qué… por qué eres así conmigo?, no lo entiendo.

\- ¿Así como?... -levantaba una ceja.

\- Me… confundes… - dijo Yuzu mordiéndose el labio inferior por la ansiedad.

\- Yuzu… - susurró con voz grave.

 _\- Dijo mi nombre_ \- se sacudía por dentro - ¿Qué?- preguntó intentando sonar segura.

\- Ya llegamos.

Efectivamente, era la casa de Yuzu la que estaba frente a ellas. Decepcionada, la rubia jadeó mirando hacia el cielo. Estaba asumiendo que este era el final de aquella adrenalínica noche de cumpleaños y que tal vez nunca más volvería a ver a Mei.

\- Muchas gracias por todo Mei, sin ti… ni Harumin ni yo estaríamos vivas.

\- Ya les expliqué la situación, era mi territorio y estaba siendo invadido, si les permitía alimentarse en el, después otros habrían venido a hacerlo- explicaba seria.

\- Pero… aún así, te tomaste la molestia de salir de tu territorio a buscar a mi amiga… y bueno…, gracias – se limitó a responder.

\- Harumin tiene mi número- respondió mirándola a los ojos.

\- Ah, si… que… bien. – balbuceaba Yuzu sin saber que decir.

\- Te volveré a ver.

El corazón de Yuzu se fue al infinito y más allá con esa frase, si no se moría de taquicardia era un milagro. Su mano se hizo un puño que acercó a su pecho, respiró profundamente, sosteniendo la mirada hacia Mei. Esperó hasta que ésta volvió a hablar.

\- Esta es la madrugada de tu cumpleaños, aún queda el día y la noche- comentó insinuante.

\- ¿Qué significa eso?- decía Yuzu en su ignorancia.

\- Tu día aún no termina y quizás puedo regalarte algo más.

\- ¿Regalarme?... pero si apenas nos conocemos y…

Al decir esas palabras, la vampira se desvaneció en el aire, dejándola sola frente a la puerta de su casa. Los primeros rayos de luz comenzaban a asomarse, afligiendo a los ojos de la rubia que se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, eran las 7 de la mañana y recién iba a conciliar el sueño, si es que lo lograba.

A las 12 del día la despertó su madre junto a su mejor amiga, que venían con una torta cantando el feliz cumpleaños. Una vez que su madre se retiró de la habitación, la castaña comenzó con la inquisición. Yuzu no tuvo más remedio que contarle lo que había pasado, sonrojándose cada vez que pronunciaba el nombre Mei, Harumi la observaba sin molestarla. En el fondo disfrutaba verla de esa manera, aunque una pequeña presión aparecía en su pecho- _¿Estoy celosa?_ \- pensó con la voz de la rubia de fondo, ya no la escuchaba más.

\- EEEY Harumin! – gritaba haciendo señas con sus manos delante de su cara.

\- ¿Qué?, lo lamento me perdí entre tanto romanticismo…- respondía sarcástica.

\- Que mala eres, pero tú querías saber, oye… es verdad que…

\- ¿Qué tengo su número?, si es verdad… - su mirada se tornó sigilosa - Si lo quieres tienes que hacer algo por mí Yuuuzu chi- sonreía abiertamente al dibujar la letra i en su boca.

\- Dime…

\- Bésame

\- Jajaja, ¿estás de broma?, Harumin ya no seas ridí…

Las palabras de Yuzu se vieron cortadas por una seductora y atrevida Harumi que la había empujado sobre la cama, colocándose sobre ella. Sus ojos chocaron, sin poder esquivar las miradas, el silencio solo permitía que sus acelerados corazones explotaran en sus oídos. La castaña se acomodó abriendo más sus piernas para así acercarse más a la rubia que no se movía de la impresión. Podía sentirla aproximándose a su boca, el calor de su aliento, cerró los ojos moviendo el rostro hacia un costado, la respiración y el aire que brotaba de la nariz le indicaba que ahora estaba en su cuello. Esperaba los labios de Harumi, pero solo la sentía respirar, la sostenía de las muñecas que sin aviso apretó con fuerza, provocando que la rubia liberara un agudo y suave quejido. Yuzu estaba nerviosa, todo había sido muy rápido y ya estaba sometida a la situación como para llegar y quitarse de encima a su amiga.

\- Ha-arumin ¿Qué haces?... – preguntó intentando romper la atmósfera.

\- Nada Yuzu, solo quería comprobar algo- decía con tono de decepción.

\- ¿Qué querías comprobar?

\- Que no me gustas

\- ¡¿CÓMO?!

\- Eso... es que... me sentí celosa cuando hablaste de Mei y quise ser ella para ti… entonces pensé que si te besaba podía saberlo… pero la verdad es que soy incapaz de hacerlo. Porque simplemente te quiero demasiado como mi amiga y no eres mi tipo en realidad.

\- ¿Cómo que no soy tu tipo? – replicaba infantilmente.

\- ¿Querías que si me gustaras?

\- Nn…no , no, no, ridícula, ¿ por qué me haces esto?- decía nerviosa y sonrojada sin saber si era por vergüenza o rabia.

\- Tranquila, para que veas que está todo bien y que aquí no ha pasado nada, ten… este es el número de Mei.

Yuzu anotó el celular de la vampira rápidamente, solo por si su amiga se arrepentía o le pedía alguna otra cosa a cambio. El resto del día se lo pasó junto a ella paseando, comiendo helado, comprando ropa y jugando play station en casa. Mamá no se quedaba esa noche y después de la experiencia pasada no tenían mucho ánimo de Disco, pero sí de bailar en la sala.

\- Mira lo que encontré querida- habló Harumi animada.

\- Mentira… ¿dónde estaba?.

\- Por ahí, por ahí, tú sabes que si Harumin no va al vodka, el vodka viene a Harumin- sonreía victoriosa.

Ambas bebieron y bajaron un poco más de la mitad de la botella, ya eran las 8:30 pm, habían bebido como por una hora y medía y estaban echadas en el sillón hablando incoherencias. Uno de los efectos del alcohol, es dar el coraje y estupidez necesarios para hacer cosas que sobriamente no se harían.

\- Voy a llamar a Meeeei- dijo con voz determinada la rubia cogiendo su celular.

\- Nooo, Yuuuzu piénsalo bien, mira como estás- advertía su amiga.

\- No, si va a venir, ya vas a ver, además ella dijo que me iba a dar un regalo- hablaba altanera.

\- No creo que sea buena idea, se puede molestar, además estoy aquí y de seguro te quiere ver para ella soooooliiiitaaaah- alegaba perdiendo la dicción y cayéndose al suelo .

\- Shhhshs Harumin, está marcando el celular.


	5. Chapter 5

El celular marcó… marcó y marcó… como 15 veces, Mei nunca atendió. Defraudadas, ambas se quedaron dormidas en el mismo sillón. Cerca de las 10:20 pm, tocan la puerta, despertándolas.

\- Harumin ve tú, la cabeza me mata….

\- Estás loca, es tu casa, atiende…

Yuzu se levantó con los ojos pequeños, caminando por inercia hacia la entrada, abrió la puerta… no había nadie. Se paró un poco más afuera y miró hacia los alrededores… nada de nada.

\- Creo que el vodka nos hizo muy mal esta vez Harumin.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque no había nadie golpeando la puerta.

\- ¿Cómo que no?

Harumi apuntaba con el dedo detrás de Yuzu, al darse cuenta sintió un escalofrío por su espalda. Una mano se apoyó en su hombro, volteó con miedo. Era Mei que de alguna forma había entrado a la casa.

\- Me has llamando varias veces.

\- ¡Me-Mei!- dijo titubeando la rubia.

\- ¿Ha sucedido algo?- habló preocupada.

\- Ahaha Mei, nada… no te preocupes solo estábamos algo ebrias y bueno queríamos… - Yuzu intentaba dar una excusa, pero observó a Mei bajo la luz de la pieza y le pareció tan diferente a como la había conocido. Era más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

\- Yuzu quería invitarte a pasar lo que queda del cumpleaños - se atribuyó Harumi la respuesta en vista del incómodo silencio.

Yuzu quedó impactada y estática, sin darse cuenta Harumin llamó un taxi y se fue a su casa dejándola con Mei. Sin saberlo se encontró sentada frente a la vampira, ofreciéndole algo de beber - _Qué ridículo, le ofrezco algo de beber… si ella bebe…-_ pensaba intranquila. Mei no hacía nada más que mirarla, sentada como una estatua, sus ojos buscaban los verdes de la rubia pero, ésta los esquivaba cada vez que se encontraban. Para no tener que verle directamente comenzó a lavar losa, ordenar la mesa, acomodar los sillones, conversaba trivialidades, frases sueltas y ligeras, pensando que podía huir así de la enigmática y magnética presencia de esa joven hermosa.

Seguía en su intento de escape, servía té para ambas y su mente se inundó de curiosidad sobre Mei, ya que conocía muy poco de ella, la ansiedad la mataba. _¿Cuántos años tendrá realmente?, ¿Quién la convirtió… porque… tiene que haber un alguien o no?, ¿Dónde vive?, ¿Puede salir de día?, ¿Las estacas y balas de plata le hacen daño?, ¿Puede comer cosas con ajo?, ¿Por qué… nos salvo, por qué le dio su número a Harumin y no a mí?, ¿Me está mirando?, mierda si me está mirando, no botes nada, sirve el té tranquila, ¿Puede beber té verdad, acaso le pregunté?, no me acuerdo, no sé que estoy haciendo…. ¿ Por qué me mira así…?_ – sus pensamientos eran tan rápidos que hasta ella misma se confundía, pero en esa última pregunta sus ojos se toparon con los de Mei y no pudo esconderse como había hecho en todo este rato, al contrario, quedó atrapada en la encantadora mirada que emanaba la vampira.

\- Tengo más de 100 años, 107 para ser sincera- pronunció moviendo sus labios lentamente- Fue una amiga quien me convirtió, puedo salir de día pero el sol me debilita así que es mejor que lo evite, puedo morir de cualquier forma que te imagines si soy atacada pero, soy inmune a cualquier enfermedad y tengo un poder de regeneración alto así que es difícil que me muera. – terminó de hablar cogiendo la taza de té que Yuzu le acercaba.

\- Entonces…- Yuzu toma asiento y bebe un sorbo de su té- No eres inmortal del todo.

\- Depende de cómo lo veas, ah… y por cierto, vivo detrás de tu casa, el ajo no me hace nada, si puedo beber té y comer otras cosas pero, eso no me satisface… - habló mirándola con deseo, haciendo que la rubia se cohiba.

\- ¿Cómo es que respondes lo que yo...? – Mei dejaba la taza de lado, para levantarse y caminar hacia Yuzu. La rubia la seguía atenta con los ojos.

\- Las salvé para marcar mi territorio…- serpenteaba su espalda al caminar- Lo que es mío… - continuó diciendo con una voz suave, aguda y susurrante, observándola posesivamente.

\- ¿Tu-tuyo? - Yuzu estaba tensa sobre la silla, expectante a los movimientos de Mei, que de a poco había llegado a su lado. De pie, la vampira posó sus manos sobre sus hombros. Yuzu saltó.

\- Puedo leer la mente, ¿recuerdas?, lo siento pero tuve que concentrarme y hacerlo porque estabas muy nerviosa y no me hablabas nada importante. – se explicaba tratando de hacerla sentir más segura.

\- Bue-bueno, pero eso está mal, tienes que ser más prudente con eso - reprochó un poco molesta y todavía frenética.

\- Ah… le di mi número a Harumi porque me pareció más confiable.

 _¿Harumin más confiable?-_ cuestionó, recordando que todo lo de la fiesta e ir a la Disco había sido justo la idea de su maravillosa amiga, bueno en realidad lo que había pasado no era la culpa de ninguna. En el fondo le daban celos de que no se lo hubiera dado a ella.

\- ¿Celosa?- habló Mei acercándose a su oído.

\- Deja de leerme la mente, mal educada.

\- No fue necesario hacerlo.

Yuzu se pusó roja, las manos de Mei seguían en sus hombros, de pronto sintió caricias.

\- ¿Cómo está esa mordida?, aún te duele- la voz de Mei cambió totalmente a como estaba hace un momento.

\- Muy poco, casi nada, además ni se nota… parece más un golpe de una caída, estaré bien.

\- Lamento no haber llegado antes, no pensé que ese tipo iría tan lejos y atacaría con público presente - en su voz se percibía culpa.

\- Oye Mei, en serio… no tienes que sentirte mal por eso- Yuzu movió la cabeza hacia arriba para mirarla y la vampira aprovechó la situación.

\- ¿Quieres saber por qué te miro así?... aunque yo creo que eso ya lo sabes… - volvía a ser era la tentadora.

La rubia sintió como si una esfera de energía bajara y subiera por su pecho, abdomen y los pies, dándole una extraña pero agradable sensación. Su corazón latía al 200 por ciento, estaba acorralada, una vez más sin saber, vivía a la merced de Mei que sostuvo con una mano su rostro, levantándolo hacia el suyo.

Yuzu nubló cualquier pensamiento, atrapada por la acción, era como cerrar los ojos y esperar a que se detonara una bomba, la cercanía entre ambas solo la provocaba a enfocar esos hermosos labios - _Son tan lindos, rosados… casi puedo sen-_ el tacto terso de la piel de los labios de Mei llegó moviéndose suave y atrapante, era la primera vez que la rubia besaba. Estaba atónita en los primeros segundos, era tan extraño… pero al mismo tiempo se sentía tan bien, esa esfera de energía que tenía dentro de su cuerpo, se había vuelto loca. Se había convertido en miles de esferas más pequeñas que saltaban y rebotaban por todo su cuerpo, para luego converger y estallar en su pecho. Empezaba a cerrar los ojos cuando percibió que Mei alejaba sus labios, terminando el beso.

Yuzu solo podía seguirla con la boca abierta queriendo más. A Mei le hacía gracia ver ese efecto suyo en ella, pero no se espero que la rubia fuera tan osada. La tomó de los hombros y la acercó con fuerza, la abrazó y tomó de atrás de la cabeza besándola efusiva. Ahora era Mei quién abría los ojos atónita, pero esto no duró mucho en la vampira que rápidamente retornaba con el mismo ímpetu los besos.

En sus bocas existía una batalla para ver quién llevaba el ritmo, sus lenguas se mezclaban fogosamente, invadiendo el espacio de la otra, quitándoles el aliento. A Yuzu no le importaba respirar de nuevo, era adicta a esos labios, a la sensación que provocaba en su ser el cuerpo de Mei. La vampira se encontró sometida en el suelo con una ardiente rubia de ojos verdes encima que le sostenía las manos, casi crucificando. Mei levantó una de sus piernas, separando las de Yuzu, hizo presión en su entrepierna causando como un acto reflejo el gemido agudo y provocador de la rubia, continuó haciéndola gemir de esta forma moviendo sus caderas. Yuzu estaba muy excitada y no podía evitar lanzar esos quejidos cada vez que Mei la rozaba, a la vampira le encantaba los sonidos que hacía, así que más los provocaba. Derrotada por su propia lujuria, Yuzu perdió su posición siendo tomada por Mei, que se ponía sobre ella dejándola atrapada entre sus piernas. Se agachó y mordisqueó su oreja, su cuello, bajó por su pecho besándolo, la tomó de la cintura, iba llegando a sus caderas, cuando Yuzu dejó de sentir el tacto de sus labios y manos.

\- Mei, ¿estás bien?, ¿qué pasa, acaso hay algo malo en mi?

\- No, alguien viene. Está llegando a la entrada.


End file.
